redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Selound/My Tua chapter three: Moltgea's story
The rain turned into a light drizzle. The stag pulled cart hurried on. Mud splashed everywhere. The stags where growing weak but, kept going for they knew the harsh punishment. Moltgea was more visible now. On his face he had two red straight, curved then, straight again marks on one side of each eye. On the right side’s painted stripe where tiny black triangles, going down. It was like this to show his rank. He also had a long deep crack with stitches starting from his right temple to the top of the left side of his head. There where more stitches around his left ear. There was also a grey scar starting from the bottom of his chin, to his right brow. Another scar started from his left temple to his neck. On his chest there was a long pattern of stitches and a few grey scars. His left leg had a deep gouging scar. His left arm had a few scars and, stitches. He wore snake skin wrappings around each foot-paw and, he had a leather belt in which had his dirk through. He also had a gold earring on his right ear. He was like a thing from a grave. *** The Tasmanian devil spotted a clearing among some pine trees. What a find. A perfect place to set camp he thought. He turned his gaze to the stags. He started yelling. “Stop… I said stop ye gutless wombats!!!” he yelled to the stags. They didn’t listen. They kept on going faster. The cart sped right past the spot. Moltgea was losing his temper. Just about when he was going to strike the stags with the whip a figure leapt right over the stags, causing them to make a quick stop. Mud was all over the cart. Moltgea leapt down from his perch then slashed the leather harnesses with a dingo’s cutlass. The stags ran off into the forest leaving their harnesses behind. “We’ll set up camp ‘ere!” Moltgea commanded to his horde of 150 vermin. The only sounds where the sound of rain, vermin moaning and, the hustle and bustle of everybeast setting up camp. The camp was all set within two hours. A few camp fires where lit up. The horde of vermin huddled around the camp fires warming themselves. Moltgea sat in his tent reading a map. His ears perked up as he heard a cracked gulping voice from outside the tent. “What is it Taz?” Moltgea said dangerously. Taz a small one-eyed dingo appeared into the tent. His knees trembled at the sight of Moltgea. His teeth chattered nonstop. “S-s-s-sir why are we here? It’s not like the place at ‘ome” he said with a frightened look on his face. Moltgea got up from his seat. He walked over to the dingo. Taz stepped back falling onto the floor. He picked himself up but froze at the sight of Moltgea’s eyes. The Tasmanian devil grinned wickedly revealing his sharp teeth. “Ye want to know why we’re here don’t ya mate?” Moltgea said with voice sounding almost friendly. Taz shook his head dumbly. “Aye chief that’s what I asked” he said nervously. Before he could say anything else Moltgea kicked Taz really hard in the gut. “We’re here for the Dark Sapphire Sword wielder ‘Bout 14 years ago a vixen by the name of Selound killed Black-helix the founder of the D.S Curse. Making the curse to be erased forever but, I just found out something.” “Deep within the Frozen-Cavern there’s a giant remainder of the sapphire that when in contact with a dark force it’ll make them have power over the whole world.” Moltgea explained. Taz was confused. “But why and, who is the Darksapathingy why do we need them?” Taz asked. Moltgea bared his teeth and growled. “Because the sapphire is not complete. A little chunk of it was stolen and, made into a pendant. The ninnies of Akab Abbey stole it so it won’t ‘ave contact with evil. Ha the fools. What we need is a thief of darkness. Who knows of illusions. We need Meitua daughter of Zya and…” Moltgea was cut off by a whimper from Taz. “But where is she and, why do we need her mate?” Taz whimpered. Moltgea stared coldly into the dingo’s eyes, “She is the chosen one. She lives in that castle with the wonderful vermin that had a second chance of living. Vermin from the siege of Redwall that involved that no good Matthias, to young Selound defeating Black-helix.” “She can get us the pendant and help me with world domination!” Moltgea said standing on a big rock. “Great chief erm wot’ may her father’s name be?” Taz asked grinning. Before Moltgea said anything an under-sized wallaby entered the tent. “Ah Joey me ole’ friend I want to thank ye for stopping the cart” Moltgea said with a grin. Joey was about the same age as Meitua and, shared a lot of the same interests. He didn’t look any what like a vermin. He looked more like a simple woodlander. He was just what Moltgea needed for his plan. “Why do we need Joey?” Taz asked eyes wide with confusion. “Funny ye should say that. Little Joey here is going to spy on the vermin at the castle over yonder. This way we could get info of Meitua and, when to make our move. Got that mate” Moltgea explained. Taz started grinning wickedly. “Great plan chief we would be powerful over the whole entire world” he laughed out loud. Moltgea’s face hardened. He kicked the unfortunate dingo to the ground. Taz stared up shocked. “We, what do ye mean we? It won't be we! Got that dummy. I’ll be me end of story.” Moltgea hissed in Taz’s ear. The dingo shook his head in agreement. Their conversation had ended. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts